Warring Fire
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: The time of the hundred year war has been alter to the Fire Nation winning, now Korra and her friends must travel back and fix what has been broken or risk never have existed in the first place. Please comment I like to know if this is good.
1. The Search

Warring Fire

The Search

The sky was covered in crimson as Sozin's comet flew over the planet.

"AAAHHHH!" Bolin leaped over the roof and slid down it in a panic. Titles broke off below him. Flames blew behind him just missing the frightened earth bender. Bolin hit the ground, rolling onto his feet. "Mako, cut it out!"

Mako landed on the rooftop of one of the many houses in the capital of the Fire Nation. "I told you I would roast you, Earth bender." The raging fire bender tapped two of his fingers from both hands and swiftly moved them around to create lightning around him. He thrust his fingers out and blasted his lightning bolt down for at Bolin.

The lightning struck just behind Bolin's feet. Bolin flew forward, hitting the ground and sliding forward. Bolin tightly closed his eyes to the point they were trembling. He pushed himself up. "Why can't you remember that we are brothers?"

Mako landed on the ground. He walked down the cold stone road toward the seventeen year old that was desperate to get away from the mad fire bender that seemed as cool as always. "I told you before I don't have a brother." Bolin twisted around to face Mako. Mako raised his fist as he wrapped it in intense flames. He raised it up. "And you're finished." He threw his fist forward, blasting fire.

Elsewhere in the capital Jinora was held by two chi blockers who held her hands by cords. Asami marched down the alleyway with her electrically-charged glove in her hand ready to blast the young air bender with it.

"Asami, stop this," Jinora pleaded. "You have to wake up."

"This rebellion ends here," Asami said as she narrowed her eyes. She raised the hand with the glove on it when she was just a couple of feet away. Jinora took in a large breathe and blew out a blast of wind. Asami easily sidestepped it and thrust her hand forward at Jinora. Jinora saw the attack coming and gave in, shutting her eyes and turning her head away from the attack, knowing she was out of moves.

_How could this have happened?, _were her final thoughts.

-K-

"Raava," Korra spoke. Korra stood in the middle of nowhere with the light spirit standing in front of her. "What's the matter?"

"I sense a disturbance in the past," Raava said.

"How do you know?" Korra questioned.

"My memories with Aang have altered from what they were before," Raava answered.

Korra brought her hands forward as if she was carrying something. "But we lost our connection to the past Avatars when you were destroyed by Vatu."

"Yes, but my memories with them haven't disappeared," Raava explained. "And Aang's time has changed from that of a savior to a failure."

"What!? What's happened?" Korra took an aggressive position.

"Aang being defeated by the Fire Nation and the Avatar cycle ending," Raava said.

"But that's impossible." Korra placed her hands on her chest. "I'm here and I'm the Avatar."  
"I suspect someone has found a way to alter the past and is doing everything in their power to destroy the time we have come to know. Korra you must find who is responsible for this and stop them before it is too late."

-K-

Korra sat up in her bed out of breath. It was the middle of the night and she had just woken up from her sleep. "A dream." She placed her hand over her forehead and shut her eyes, calming herself. "It was only a dream."

-K-

A few days later, Tenzin's kids were out on Air Temple island, looking out to the bay in confusion. Tenzin came down the steps to stand behind the kids. "What are you three looking at?"

Ikki looked back at her father and pointed out to the water. "Wasn't Grandpa Aang's statue put back up?"

"Yes, of course it was," her father answered.

"Then why is that statue of a fire bender man out there?" Ikki asked.

Tenzin looked forward to see a statue. "Fire Lord Ozai, wha-what is going on?"

Korra then came down toward the air bender family. "Hey, what's going on?"

Meelo pointed out to the statue. "Grandpa Aang statue is missing?"

"And that's not all," Jinora chimed in. She pointed toward Republic City and the others followed her with their eyes. Waves flashed over buildings transforming them into red and black. Jinora lowered her hand down to her side. "What is going on?"

"We need to get to Republic City," Korra said.

-K-

Mako rode up to the Police Station on his motorcycle with his brother clinging to him. Lin Bei fong stood in front of the doors as Asami and General Iron also arrived at the police station. Mako leaped off of his bike and ran up to the chief. "Chief Bei fong, the entire city is transforming."

"Tell me, something I don't know," the annoyed chief of police said. "I've been getting calls all morning."

Asami and Iroh got out of their respective cars and came up to the others. "I got a call from Korra to meet her here," Asami said.

Bolin looked over at Asami, gesturing his hand to the side. "We got the same call." They all then heard a noise from above. They looked up to see Oogi, coming down toward them with Korra, Naga, Tenizin, Bumi, Kya who was visiting and Tenzin's kids on the back of the flying animal.

Oogi landed on the ground between the cars and motorcycles in front of the building. Korra instantly leaped off and ran toward her friends. Tenzin and his kids quickly dismounted as well. "What's the meaning of this Avatar?" Lin questioned with her arms folded across her chest.

"Korra, do you know what's going on around here?" Mako asked.

"I think so…" Korra gazed down disappointed in herself for not realizing things sooner. "Raava informed that she felt something going wrong in the past."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked as he walked up to the group.

"She said she felt her memories alternating from Aang's lifetime," Korra said, looking back at Tenzin. She focused back on the group.

"But how is that possible?" Asami questioned.

"I don't know," Korra said. "But someone must have found a way to tamper with the past and have the Fire Nation win the war. That's why the landscape is changing. The present is changing to match with the alternate past."

"But then why isn't anything happening to us?" Lin questioned.

"According to Raava the changes happen in parts," Korra began to explain. "First the environment will change, then people's memories, and finally the people. If we don't stop them in time we'll all disappeared."

"How much time do we have?" Lin questioned.

"If Raava's correct, we have only two hours to save the world as we know it," Korra informed them.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time," Tenzin spoke.

"Which is why we can't waste anymore time here and need to start searching for who and what is doing this," Korra announced.

"I'll get every men searching," Lin said. She ran inside of the building. Mako quickly hoped back on his motorcycle and speeded off while Bolin hoped a ride with Asami. Tenzin and his siblings flew off on Oogi while his kids flew on their gliders. Korra jumped on her polar bear dog and ran down a street as General Iroh took his own car down another street.

-K-

Oogi flew over the city with Tenzin at the reigns. "How do we even know the people responsible are even in Republic City?" Bumi questioned.

Tenzin looked back at his brother. "They have too it's our only hope of stopping them in time." Tenzin focused back on the buildings seeing what they could find from the air.

-K-

Korra rod through the middle of the city on Naga, the polar bear dog stopped in the middle of the street. Korra looked around in frustration. "Urgh, where could it be?" She had Naga head forward.

-K-

Mako rode through the streets as every building around him transformed. "Now if I wanted to keep a portal to past hidden where would I go?" The fire bending policeman sped up on his bike and turned a corner.

A half hour later Mako found an abandon looking warehouse where he spotted two men with the Fire Nation emblem on their shoulders walked inside. Mako got off his bike and sneaked around the back to look inside a window. "This has to be it."

He saw inside to spot several mecha tanks, electrically-charged gloves, smoke grenades, and several other weapons along with fire benders, non-benders dressed as Fire Nation equalist and banners of the Fire Nation that 'Warring Fire' written on bottom of them filled the warehouse. Right in the middle of it all a large machine with a large ring attached to it had a large wormhole inside it.

Mako leaped off of the box he stood on and head over to his motorcycle. He turned on the radio and grabbed the speaker. "Attention, all units I've found the base. Repeat I've found the base. Please respond."

-Please Comment-


	2. Alter Memories

Alter Memories

Korra rode Naga around a corner near the warehouse where everyone else was waiting. She leaped off of the polar bear dog and jogged over to the others. "You really found the people who changed the past?"

"Yes," Mako said. He pointed over toward the warehouse. "They're inside that warehouse."

"Then let's get going," Korra said.

"We have to be careful," Tenzin said. "If they notice us before we can get into a position to attack they could destroy the machine before we have a chance to use it to fix the past."

"So what do we do?" Korra questioned.

"My men are moving into position right now," Lin said, "We'll take the front and make an opening for you and your friends to go through the portal to stop the Warring Fire from changing the past. If you don't succeed in an hour of our time we'll all be finish."

Korra simply nodded.

After a few minutes, Korra and the others made their way to the front door of the warehouse with Lin in the front. "Everyone, get ready." Everyone got in fighting position as Lin placed her hands on the door. She metal bend the door, shooting it open that knock over half a dozen fire benders. The other members of the Warring Fire all turn around. "You're under arrest!"

"Attack!" one man yelled. Fire benders prepared to attack when Tenzin and his children scattered them with wind blast.

"Hurry up and head for the portal," Tenzin ordered. Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako ran straight for the portal.

Several men climbed into mecha tanks and began to attack. Lin bent the metal cords in her suit to capture two men and throw them out of the warehouse. She continued to take out several more with her earth bending.

Korra and her friends made it halfway through the warehouse when they were blocked by a row of fire benders. They were about to defend themselves when Kya, Tenzin, and Lin took them out with their bending.

"Keep moving," Tenzin instructed. He then created a wind wheel to knock away a mecha tanks claw that flew toward him. Meanwhile his kids flew up to the catwalk, blasting off several men and women by using their air scooters.

Two more fire benders came at Team Avatar from opposite direction with flames burning in their hands. Asami took out one with her glove while Bolin did a spin kick through the air to break a rock out of the ground and slam it into the fire bender's side.

Another man leaned over the railing of the catwalk. "Close the time portal now." Jinora slapped the man off the catwalk with her glider then spun around to blow a wave of wind at a group of fighters charging toward her.

Walls on the right and left side of the building crumbled to reveal rows of metal bending police forces. They immediately started to capture several of the Warring Fire members as they were blasted away by fire blast. General Iroh and Kya took on the right side of the warehouse while Lin and Tenzin took on the left. Bumi was busy tackling Fire Benders and flipping them over his shoulder.

More mecha tank claws flew across the warehouse trying to capture Korra and her friends. They ducked and dodged several of them while Bolin and Korra made a number of earth walls to slow down others. They hide behind one wall when a claw came directly at them from the front.

Mako looked out from behind the wall to see the operators of the time machine shutting it down. The portal started to shriek. "The portals closing," he alerted to the others.

Korra stood up. "Then we can't waste anymore time." She swung her arm across, sending the wall flying forward to hit the tank. She then sprinted forward with all her friends following. Flames, claws, screams, rocks, metal cords, water, air and people flew all around them.

The portal to the past was shirking rapidly with only a small chance of them getting inside. All of them picked up their pace desperate to get around the fighting around them. They were only a few feet away when suddenly both Asami and Mako's serious looks disappeared.

Their eyes opened wide as images of the Fire Nation flashed through their minds. Asami's eyes transformed from a beautiful green to a blazing gold. A fire bender showed up behind them and thrust his fist forward, releasing a fire blast.

Jinora dropped in between the bender and Korra's group. She spun her glider to deflect the blast, but it sent her flying back into the new team Avatar that shot them into the portal just before it closed. All of them screaming on their way inside.

"NO!" a member of the Warring Fire screamed, stomping his foot to the ground.

Lin and Tenzin stood back to back. "Are you sure it was a good idea to send them back."

"Korra is the Avatar, it's up to her and her friends now." They both went back on the offensive.

-K-

Korra and the others fall out of the air, screaming. The group slammed into the dirt ground in the middle of nowhere. They laid there for a moment, recovering from the impact. Korra shook her head. She got up on all fours and looked around.

Bolin sat up with his hand on the top of his head. "Whoa, what happened?"

"It looks like we made it back to the past," Korra said. She stood up with Bolin and Jinora doing the same.

Mako sat up with his eyes closed and his hand on his head. "The past…" He opened his eyes. "What I'm I doing here?" The emblem on his police jacket was that of a phoenix.

Bolin looked over at his older brother. "Don't you remember, Mako? We're here to make sure Avatar Aang wins the war."

"The war?" Mako looked back at Bolin. "You mean the Hundred Year War?"

"Of course, what other war would we be talking about?" Bolin questioned.

Asami who was right beside Mako got up. She tossed her hair back with her hands. "So you want to make sure the Fire Nation loses."

Korra turned around to face them. "What's gotten into you two? Did you bump your heads or something?"

"No," Mako said. He slid his eyes away from looking at Korra. "I remember now."

"Good." Korra folded her arms across her chest. "I was starting to worry about you guys."

Mako stood up and gazed over at Korra. "There's no need to worry I remember exactly who I am, Water Tribe girl."

Korra raised her eyebrow confuse. "Water Tribe girl? Mako, what's-" Before Korra could get another word in Mako generated a stream of lightning through his fingertips and thrust them forward. Korra was so shock she couldn't even more. All she could see was the lightning.

"Korra," a voice shouted.

Mako released the lightning right at Korra. Suddenly the ground below the Avatar brought her down into a hold, having the blast fly over her. Mako was shock then quickly figured out who was responsible. He glared over at the earth bender who stood in an earth bending pose. "Earth bending trash."

"Mako, what's gotten into you," Boling questioned. He gestured his hands to the side. "You almost killed Korra."

"That was the plan," the fire bender said. "Until you got in my way." He brought his fist back and thrust it forward to blast a ball of fire at Bolin. Bolin quickly counter with an earth wall to block the attack.

"Mako, stop it," Jinora said. "That's your brother."

Asami glared at the air bender. "Mako doesn't have a brother."

Jinora opened her eyes so wide they shimmered. "What!?"

Bolin lowered his wall down. "Of course he does." Bolin placed his hands on his chest. "Mako I'm your brother." He held two fingers up into the air. "Your two years older than me."

"I know nothing about you except you're a filthy earth bender who somehow survived the purge." Mako hutched his shoulders. "But I'll correct that mistake right now."

Bolin couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his own brother forget who he was? It wasn't until Jinora called him back to reality that he knew he was being attacked again by both Mako and Asami. Bolin quickly bent the earth to lower him and Jinora down and covered them with rock.

"Get out here you filthy earth bender." Mako started to punch the ground with fireballs to break it apart.

Below ground Jinora was on her hands and knees while Bolin had his back against a rock wall. "We need to get to Korra, I think I know what's going on," Jinora said.

"Got' cha." Bolin started to dig them a tunnel toward where he put Korra. It didn't take him long to reach the Avatar that was still in shock that her ex boyfriend attacked her. She looked over at Bolin and Jinora when they came through the tunnel. "Jinora says she knows what's going on."

"I said I think?" she corrected him.

"This isn't the time for that."

"Right."

Korra recollected herself. "So what is it?"

"Do you remember how you told us that the ripples of the past would catch up with the present in parts," Jinora started. Korra and Bolin simply nodded. "I believe Mako and Asami started the next stage of the transformation before we left. Their memories were alter to the new future so they started to attack us because their now Fire Nation soldiers."

"But then why weren't we affected?" Bolin questioned.

"Mako and Asami are older than us," Jinora explained. "Plus their both Fire Nation by blood so they probably still exist in the new future."

Bolin placed his hand over his chest. "But Mako and I are brothers."

Jinora pointed to him. "But you're an Earth bender and according to the history of the war Fire Lord Ozai was going to completely destroy the Earth Kingdom so Mako must have been born to two Fire Nation parents."

Bolin folded his arms across his chest annoyed. "That explains why my own brother wants to kill me." The ceiling above them suddenly started to break as fire blast slammed against it over and over again. Bolin rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "So what do we do now?"

Korra narrowed her eyes in seriousness. "We only have one choice."

Mako continued to hammer away at the ground with his fire punches with Asami by his side.

Korra busted out of the ground and flipped through the air. She swung her foot down on the ground in front of Mako. An air slash busted out of the ground, blasting Mako and Asami back.

They hit the ground on their backs, sliding backward. Korra quickly stuck her hands out and lowered them down to wrap the ground around them. Mako and Asami struggled to break free. Korra, Bolin and Jinora walked up to the two.

"This isn't over," Mako swore.

"It is," Korra said. She punched her two friends out. She looked back at her only two allies left. "We need to find a place to store these two for now."

Bolin held his hands out in front of himself. "But we don't even know where we are." He threw his hands out for extra effect. "Or when we are for that matter."

"Then we need to start moving, Aang and the others are depending on us," Korra said with all her resolve.

-Please Comment-


	3. Just A Waterbender

Just a Waterbender

Mako and Asami were tossed into an abandon looking house on a dirt road tied up and gagged. Korra slammed the door close and then earthbend rocks around the place to keep them lock in. "There that should hold them for now." She placed her hands on her hips.

Korra looked over at Jinora and Bolin. "There should a village close by. Maybe we can learn about the war from there."

"About that," Jinora started.

"What?" Korra narrowed her right eyelid. "What is it?"

"I think it might be a good idea if you stick to just waterbending while we're in the past," Jinora said. "Grandpa Aang was the Avatar of the time it could really mess up history if people knew there are two Avatars."

"What about you?" Bolin questioned. "Your grandpa was the only an airbender back in the war."

Jinora turned around to face Bolin. "I can attack from behind the scenes to hide my bending, but there would be no way to explain why a Water Tribe girl can suddenly firebend and even if there were firebenders weren't exactly favored back then."

"Good point." Korra folded her arms across her chest. "But I don't have any water to bend."

Jinora turned back toward Korra. "When we get back into town I'm sure you can buy a waterskin like most waterbenders use when there not in their homelands."

"I guess you have a point." With that the group of now three time travelers headed down the road.

-K-

Korra and her friends were approaching an Earth Kingdom town when they saw that it was being attacked by the Warring Fire with their mecha tanks. "Why are they attacking this village?" Korra questioned. "I thought they came back to kill Aang."

"They must be trying to support the Fire Nation as a whole," Jinora stated. "With modern weaponry they have the capability."

"We can't waste anymore time we have to save those people." Korra started to sprint right toward the village with her friends quickly following.

Inside the village twelve mecha tanks were attacking the Earth Kingdom citizens that were running away in a panic. Earthbenders tossed rocks at them to no effect. The mecha tanks shoot out there claws and knocked them out with their electric grip.

Some of the other mecha tanks were smashing down houses and shops. Korra ran through the dirt streets pass two broken water jars. She leaped forward, swinging her arms forward and crossed them below her waist.

Two streams of water arched up from the jars and flowed into two of the mecha tanks' pump lines to destroy them.

Jinora guided the screaming people out of the village with her gilder. "Hurry, this way."

Bolin leaped over a claw then turned to face the mecha tank. He then punched two boulders at the head of the tank, knocking it back. The head opened and a firebender stood up to fire a blast at Bolin. Bolin rose up an earth wall to defend himself. The firebender was covered by water and frozen.

"Korra." Bolin looked over to his right to see the Avatar running up to him.

"Bolin, focus on the mecha tanks on the right I've got the left," Korra said.

"You got it."

Korra ran right past the earthbender and bended more water from pots in the town's square to form water whips around her arms. Two tanks shoot their claws out at her. Korra leaped over them and tucked into a roll.

She landed on one foot and shot the water whips right at the tanks faces and froze them. The operators opened up the tanks head to break off the ice. They both fired off a fire blast. Korra avoided the strikes then turned the broken ice back into water and wrapped them around the men's arms and pulled them out of the tanks, slamming them to the ground.

Bolin rooted himself to the ground while raising one fist and having the other one held onto his inner elbow to lift a section of rock up to lift one of the mecha tank's legs up and knocking it over into a second one.

Bolin raised her fists in victory. "Yes." A claw shot straight for him and he ducked for his life, covering his head. "Whoa!" He rolled from under the cord on all fours. "I got to learn to stop gloating before the fight is over."

Korra charged forward then did a front flip into the air to land on the front of a tank. She quickly waterbend water into the pipes to shut the machine down. A claw grabbed her from behind and pulled her off to the side.

Jinora flew onto a roof with her glider. She retracted it back into a staff and spun it around to shoot an air slash at the claw to free Korra. Korra easily caught herself in the air spout to lower herself down to the ground.

Korra quickly realized her misstep and went back to waterbending. She pulled water out of the air and destroyed the tank that had grabbed her. Meanwhile Bolin took out another tank with his earthbending that left only two still destroying the town.

Korra looked up at Jinora. "Did you get everyone out of the village?"

"I think so," the eleven year old answered.

Korra looked forward at the remaining enemies. "Let's do this." Korra Jinora, and Bolin all charged forward.

The mecha tanks were rolling over and breaking shops in the middle of the town. Korra stopped a few feet in front of one of the mecha tanks. She fluidly moved her arms around in front of herself to send two waves of water streams at the tank.

She used the first to freeze the tank's legs in place and the second one over the pimps in the back to not allow the smoke to pump out of the exhaust outlet smoking up the cockpit. The head opened up with the Warring Fire member coughing.

Korra pulled water out of the air around the man and froze the man's face in it. The man fell out of the tank to the ground, smashing the ice on and falling unconscious.

Jinora hit the other tank with a couple of air strikes that knocked it back. Bolin then slammed his feet on the ground after jumping. He then raised his fist up to raise the ground under the mecha tank to knock it off balance and fall on its back.

Jinora dropped down beside Bolin. "That takes care of the last one."

Minutes later all the members of the Warring Fire that attacked the village were tied up and bounded. Bolin secured the ropes with one final tug. Korra and Jinora stood in front of the group. Korra had her arms folded across her chest. "Tell us where exactly we are and why you're so determine to destroy the past that brought balance to the world."

"The avatar took away the Fire Nation's greatest achievement and Fire Lord Zuko was a fool for joining him," the leader of the group said. "We will help make sure everything goes as the Fire Lord original planned. Torture us all you want that's all you're getting out of us."

"Are you sure about that?" Korra raised her leg above her head and slammed it down on the ground shooting the tied up firebenders into the air before they fell on their sides. Korra went down on one knee and placed her hands on the ground. "You're going to tell me everything we want to know." Korra's eyes glowed white.

-K-

"Who put these rocks in front of my house?" a voice said. The sound of rocks lifting and being thrown could be heard on the inside. The door was opened by a man with his friends standing behind him. They were shocked to see two teens tied and gagged on the floor.

The man of the house scratched his head. "What's going on here?" He moved inside and flipped Asami over. He was more than surprise at her looks that had all the men staring. "What happened to you dear?" He removed her gag.

"You have to help us," Asami said. "Fire Nation soldiers left us here and are planning to attack the nearby village."

The man was mesmerized by both the news and the girl's looks and instantly freed her from her ropes. Asami then went over to Mako who still lied on his side and undid the ropes and pulled off the cloth white gag.

Asami looked back at the men. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Before any other action could be taken Mako leaped onto his feet, creating a stream of lightning through his fingertips and blasted all the men back, knocking them unconscious. Black smoke blew out of the front door.

"As ruthless as ever I see," Asami said slightly seductive. She looked over at the firebender who still had a cold look in his eyes.

"We can't allow those other benders to ruin Fire Lord Ozai's destiny," Mako said. He looked over at his beautiful partner. She stepped to him, placing her hand on the back of his shoulder. She went up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. Mako fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They broke the kiss with their eyes slightly open in love. "We have to get moving they have a head start on us," Mako said. He placed Asami's hand on his cheek. "After we take care of them we can pick this up."

He took her hand in his and dragged her out of the house.

-Please Comment-


	4. Surprise Attack

Special Attack

Korra, Jinora, and Bolin were walking up hill in a forest working their way through the Earth Kingdom. They had learned the Warring Fire's official mission after some scary integration by Korra and had been stopping the Warring Fire's attacks on villages.

They were now on their way to another village and hopeful learn to pinpoint what time in the war they were in. Despite their best efforts they couldn't get the Warring Fire members to tell them when they were so they couldn't find Aang and no one else they talked to seemed to have a clue either.

"How much longer until the next village?" Bolin complained. They had been walking for hours and he didn't know how much longer he could walk. His shoulders were hutched over. "How did people get around seventy one years ago?"

Korra looked back at Bolin and Jinora who both looked tire. She placed her hands on her hips. "I wish I would have brought Naga along, but we're just have to make the best of the situation. Now let's keep moving." She turned forward, signally the others to come on. The others started to move again.

Unknown to the group Asami was hiding inside a brush nearby. She narrowed her amber eyes and readied her glove. She leaped out of the brush and stuck out her hand. Just as Korra turned to face the rich girl she was blasted by the gloves electric attack.

"Korra." Bolin quickly punched his fist forward to send the ground beside Asami to rise up and crash into her. Asami slammed into a tree before she could finish her attack on Korra. She slid down to the ground.

"How did they catch up with us so fast?" Jinora questioned.

Bolin quickly ran up to the weaken Korra and caught her before she collapsed onto the floor. He wrapped her arm over his shoulders to support her weight as he got her back on her feet. Jinora ran up beside them.

Mako then appeared a few feet in front of them down the path they were traveling. Bolin pointed it out shouting, "MAKO!" Mako stomped his foot forward and thrust both his fists outward, shooting a blast of flames.

Bolin, Korra, and Jinora fell back rolling shortly down the hill before they could catch their bearings. "Mako, were brothers cut it out. Korra's your ex-girlfriend for crying out loud."

"I told you before I don't have a brother." Mako shot another fire blast at the group and Bolin blocked with an earth wall. Mako quickly followed up with a lightning strike to cut through the wall that forced Bolin and Jinora to split up.

Mako charged in with fire daggers. He swung one across at Bolin's head, Bolin ducked under it followed by a turn when his brother tried to stab down with his second knife. Bolin circled around Mako as Mako continued to try to attack him all while supporting Korra.

Bolin kicked up some rocks and sent them flying in Mako's direction as he created some distance between them and the firebender.

Mako knocked one rock aside with a fire kick and blasted another one apart with a fire blast. He ducked and avoided a few more rocks as he dashed toward Bolin. He reached out to try to grab Bolin.

Asami shook her head, recovering from the earlier attack. She got back on her feet and saw how the fight was progressing. She saw that Korra acted as deadweight to the earthbender and saw it as an opportunity to help Mako take the boy out.

Jinora noticed the recovery and leaped over Mako to land in front of Asami. She swung her staff up to create an air slash that sent Asami flying into the forest. Asami let out a loud scream.

The scream got Mako's attention that had him look in their direction. "Asami!" The sight filled Mako with rage. He swung a fire slash at Jinora that cut across her shoulder. Jinora spun around and slammed into a tree and slid down.

"Jinora," Bolin said in a panic.

Korra opened her eyes to see the fallen airbender. "Jinora." She then saw the raging firebender about to attack the girl again. Korra activated her Avatar State and leaped forward without the support of Bolin.

She swung her arms around and thrust her arms forward to release an air blast that sent Mako rolling down hill away from them. She then snapped out of the state and started to fall back. Bolin quickly came up from behind to catch her.

He placed her unconscious body over her shoulder and then went over to Jinora. He picked the young girl up and placed her on the other shoulder. He then walked up the hill to get them all away as fast as possible.

-K-

A blanket was placed over Korra's body. She rested in a bed with Bolin and Jinora kneeled by her side. Jinora's shoulder was bandaged up. "She's going to be alright isn't she?" Bolin questioned.

The doctor of the village was on the other side of the bed looking down at Korra. "I've done everything I can. She just needs to rest now." The doctor looked over at the other two benders. "You poor dears must have been through a lot being attacked by the Fire Nation."

"Yeah, you have no idea," Bolin said. He shifted his eyes to the side. He knew he wasn't allowed to talk about his brother. They had made it a rule in their group so not to raise the alarm in the villages they visited.

"This is just awful first Ba Sing Se falls along with the Avatar and now Firebenders are attacking innocent travelers," the doctor groaned.

"Wait, did you say that Ba Sing Se fell?" Jinora questioned.

"Yes, just a few weeks ago," the doctor answered. "You haven't heard?"

"No, but thank you for telling us," Jinora said.

-K-

Meanwhile Mako woke up face down on the ground. He lifted his upper body up with his arms and shook his head to get his senses back. He glared forward. "This losing is getting really annoying." He stood up and started to walk.

He cut off the trail and looked through the forest. "Asami," he called out. He looked around every tree and came across. "Where could she have gone?" He scratched his head.

"Mako," he heard his girlfriend's voice call.

Mako looked up to see Asami hanging upside down in a tree by her foot. "Asami. Don't worry, I'll get you down." He quickly cut the branch she was caught on with his firebending. Asami fell straight out of the tree and Mako caught her. "All you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She brushed her hair back behind her face.

Mako putted the girl down. "We need to catch up with the Avatar and her friends. They should still be recovering from our earlier attacks. We can finish them this time." Mako moved forward when Asami grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Mako, wait," Asami said to get his attention. "I don't think that will work."

The firebender turned fully around. "What do you mean?"

"We fought them twice and lost even with the element of surprise on our side," Asami answered. "Let's face it they have us outnumbered three to two plus one is the Avatar."

Mako pushed Asami's hand aside. "Are you suggesting we give up and let them stop our people from claiming victory in the war?"

"No, of course not," Asami assured him. "But they think we should be on their side, right?"

Mako raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

Asami narrowed her eyes deviously. "Well maybe we should feed that delusion?"

-K-

Meanwhile in the present, Lin swung out her cords to try to capture two more firebenders when her cords suddenly burned up and disappeared. "What the-" Suddenly the metalbender's uniforms burned up and transformed into a Phoenix City police uniform. Lin gazed down at it in shock.

The other metalbending police force uniforms also transformed. Tenzin and his family's clothing had also changed into Fire Nation style that took them all taken aback. The kids gliders had burned away to leave them weaponless.

One firebender grinned in front of Tenzin. "You're running out of time." He then punched his fist forward to shoot a fire blast.

-Please Comment-


	5. Weaken Avatar

Weaken Avatars

Aang awaken in a room of a ship still weak from his encounter with Azula. He was completely bandaged up and sat up on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" he grunted to himself. He gazed over to the side to see that he was on a Fire Nation ship. "Oh, no." Aang backed out of the bed and ran out of the room.

When he entered the hallway two guys dress as Fire Nation soldiers spotted the Avatar and he spotted them. He swung his staff to shoot a gust of wind at them to stun them. He then ran down the hall and up the steps.

Aang made it out to the deck of the ship. "Trickle Toes that's gotta be you," Toph said. She and Katara turned around in excitement to see that their friend was awake.

"Aang, you're awake," Katara shouted.

-K-

Meanwhile back in Earth Kingdom Korra finally started to wake up herself. A man's face was directly in front of hers, but she couldn't make it out. "Korra," she heard the man say. She blinked a few times to clear up her vision.

"Bolin," Korra said weakly.

"You're awake." Bolin greeted the awaken Korra with a smile.

Jinora entered the house with a folded up map in her hand. "Good, because I think I know where we need to go." She walked up to the two teenagers. Korra sat up as Jinora unfolded the map of the Earth Kingdom. She pointed to a town in the middle of the continent.

"We're here," Jinora said. She slid her finger across to a town on the edge that went west. "Over here is the closet port town and our best chance to get to Grandpa Aang."

Korra held her shoulder where she was hit. "How do you know Aang is going to be there?"

Jinora looked up at Korra. "He's not, we need to get there to get a boat to go to the Fire Nation that's where Grandpa Aang, grand grand, and their friends will be."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"When you were knock out the doctor informed us that Ba Sing Se had fell," Jinora stated. "After it fell Grandpa Aang was taken away from the city and his friends took him on a boat to the Fire Nation to prepare for the invasion."

"Yeah, I remember that part of the story," Korra said. "So do we know how far ahead of us they are?"

"No." Jinora looked down for a second and then back up at Korra. "But as long as we can meet up with them before the invasion we know the road we need to take to stop the Warring Fire from interfering."

Bolin held his hands over his knees palms up with an intense happy expreesion on his face. "Maybe we can help Aang and his friends win the war on the day of the eclipse."

Jinora looked over at the earthbender. "We can't do that how would Zuko join team Avatar and redeem the Fire Nation?"

Bolin wrapped his hand around his chin, looking up. "Oh, yeah."

"We just need to make sure the Warring Fire doesn't kill them like we've done up to now," Jinora said.

"Then let's get moving," Korra said. She started to get up then fell to her knees from her still weaken state.

Bolin placed his hands down on Korra's shoulder. "Easy Korra, you have to rest."

Korra looked over at the earthbender. "I'm fine, Bolin."

"Korra, you won't be useful to anyone if you're too injured to fight," Jinora said. "You need to rest for now."

"But-"

"We'll stop them you just need rest for now." Bolin gave Korra a reassuring smile. He helped tuck Korra back into bed.

"Thanks you guys." Korra then turned on her side and closed her eyes.

-K-

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up there," Katara said as she used her waterbending to heal Aang's back. "Let me see if I can…" She pulled the water out and Aang's back arched with him flashing back to being struck down at Ba Sing Se.

"I went down," Aang said. He placed his hand on his forehead. "I didn't just get hurt did I? I was gone, but you brought me back."

Katara shifted her eyes away from Aang. "I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I'm not sure what I did exactly."

Aang looked back at her. "You saved me."

Katara placed her hand on Aang's cheek. "You need to rest."

-Please Comment-


	6. The Avatar and Friends?

The Avatar and Friends?

_"Deal with it," Mako said._

_Korra caught the medicine ball Mako tossed at her in the training room. "You deal with it." She tossed the ball back at him so hard he flipped through the air and fell on his back with a grunt. Korra folded her arms across her chest with a smug smile on her face._

Mako shook his head. He placed his hand on his forehead as he continued to walk down the dirt road.

Asami looked over at her partner/boyfriend. "Mako, are you alright?"

Mako turned his attention to the black hair girl. "Yeah, fine."

"Did you get another false memory?" Asami asked.

"How did you know?"

Asami placed her hand on the side of her head. "I got one too. Of me and the Avatar actually being friends."

Mako looked forward. "We have to stop this before it goes any further."

-K-

"They're trying to destroy all the boats in the port!" Jinora shouted. Firebenders were burning down the port town that Korra and her friends had finally arrived in after Korra's recovery and a month of traveling. Mecha tanks, warriors with eclectically-charged gloves, cords and other modern weapons were scattered throughout the village trying to capture its citizens.

Bolin was helping to guide other earthbenders on how to beat the tanks while Jinora helped guide the other citizens out of the city to safety. Korra knocked three firebenders over with a wave of water. She slowly moved her arms around and blew a cold breath that froze them in a sheet of ice.

Korra then turned her waterbending on the fires they started to put out a few houses. She was tempted to blow them out with some airbending, but people were still in the town to see her battling the future threat. She instead got closer to the ocean where the mecha tanks were threatening the ships.

She wrapped water whips around her arms and froze the pimps in the back of two of the mecha tanks that were about to attack a ship with a dozen people on it. A claw slapped against Korra's body, sending her flying back. She rolled across the ground, falling on her side. "Urgh."

"Korra," Jinora called. She flew down toward the Avatar, landing in front of her. She returned her glider back into a staff and threw a gust of wind at the mecha tank that knocked it back. The mecha tank fired a spinning disc with cords at Jinora.

Jinora used her staff to knock it away, but a fire blast was fired at her quickly afterward. Jinora spun around in the typically airbender fashion to avoid the strike, but only barely that left her guard up.

Chi blockers and firebenders alike dropped in a semi-circle to surround the girls. Korra managed to recover from the earlier strike and flipped back onto her feet. The girls face the enemy in opposite directions.

"This game ends now," one of the Warring Fire members said. He and the other firebenders shot a fire blast at them.

Korra bend the water from the ocean to form a protective wall around her and Jinora that countered the flame attacks. "We need a plan to defeat these guys," Jinora said.

"I'm working on it," Korra said.

Bolin was pulling back as he slammed half a dozen rocks into the approaching firebenders that were coming after him. One firebender avoided his attack and came forward. He planted his feet firm on the ground as he fired several fire blasts from his fist.

Bolin used an earth wall to block the attacks, but after the forth attack the wall started to crack. A few more hard hits to the wall destroyed the wall, sending the broken burning rocks backward. Bolin fell on his back, but felt all his training against his brother in their pro-bending days kick in.

He spun around on his back with his feet out to have the rocks that once formed his wall to circle around him. He then leaped back on his feet and punched them forward like a heated comet strom. The firebender he was facing was skilled however as he made a wave of flames with his foot to break apart the incoming rocks.

The firebender followed through by punching another blast of fire toward Bolin. Bolin ducked under it and did a one two combo that sent more rocks out of the ground toward the Warring Fire soldier. The soldier caught them with his bare hands and tossed them a side.

Bolin had leaped forward with his right fist pulled back. He landed directly in front of his opponent and threw his fist forward. The man caught the fist with a grin, but Bolin was smirking as well. A rock flew from behind Bolin and hit the man right in the face.

The man tumbled backward from the impact. He landed on his front. He lifted his head and shook his head to shake off the pain. He stood back up in annoyance. He got back on his feet after a minute, seeing Bolin quickly switching out his feet like a boxer with his fist up.

The soldier bit down on his teeth. He created a fire whip and charged toward Bolin. Bolin prepared to use his light footed style earthbending to finish this guy off. He knew he could take him with all he's been through so far.

Bolin threw a rock out of the ground just as the firebender was about to grab it and burn it up with his fire whip when a lightning bolt scattered the rock and stopped the Warring Fire member cold. They both looked up to see Mako standing on the roof with his fingers out. He had a serious look on his face.

"Mako," Bolin said in a panic.

The firebender grinned. He extended his arms out. "Ah, brother. Help me destroy this worthless earthbender."

"Sorry pal, wrong brother," Mako stated. He punched a fire blast at the man knocking him back into a house and fell unconscious.

Bolin looked at the sight completely confuse. Mako then landed beside him that scared the daylights out of him. He took a quick defensive position to protect him in case Mako decided to attack him by surprise.

"Easy Bolin, I'm on your side," Mako said.

"Since when?" Bolin questioned.

Mako raised his eyebrows. "Since always. We're brothers."

Bolin's face expression softened. "You remember?"

"Of course, I remember." Mako gave his little brother a small reassuring smile.

"You didn't remember before when you were blasting lightning at me and Korra," Bolin yelled. He threw his hands around for extra effect. "You cut Jinora's shoulder."

"I know." Mako shifted his eyes away in shame. "I didn't realize back then what you been telling me was the truth." He focused his eyes back on Bolin. "But ever since Korra hit me back in that forest I've been having these flashbacks of another life outside of Fire Nation. One where you and I are brothers and we played some kind of sport." He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Pro-bending!" Bolin shouted excited. He raised his head up high over his head with them spread apart. "Mako, you really are back." He grabbed his older brother in a great big bear hug.

"Uh Bolin, don't we have to stop these firebenders from destroying the town," Mako reminded him.

Bolin let go of his brother. "Oh, right." The two brothers then ran down the street to face more firebenders that were coming their way.

A chi blocker came in to strike Korra, but Korra quickly countered by throwing a stream of water at the warrior, sending him flying backward. She then did a half spin and blasted a mecha tank over with a burst of water.

A firebender charged toward Korra with his hands ablaze and pulled back ready to attack the future Avatar. Korra barely saw the guy and had no time to counter while Jinora was too busy taking on a mecha tank and some firebenders.

Just as the firebender was about to hit Korra the bender was shocked from behind and collapsed to reveal Asami standing behind him. Several other benders and chi blockers had fallen as well. Korra was in utter shock. "Asami?"

"Need some help?" Asami asked happily. Another bender ran up behind the black hair beauty. Asami quickly turned around and shocked him with her glove.

Korra lowered one eyelid in confusion. "What's going on?"

Asami pointed out to her right. "There are more coming this way."

Korra looked to see more mecha tanks coming their way with chi blockers riding on the outside. Jinora ran up beside the two teens. "Let's do this." Jinora readied her staff, Asami prepared her glove and Korra bended water around her and the girls. They charged forward.

-K-

On crescent island Aang was telling his friends about the story of Roku's life after Roku had showed him it. "So even after all that, all they've been through Fire Lord Soizen still betrayed Roku in the end," Katara said.

"It's like these people are born bad," Toph responded.

"I don't think so," Aang said. "Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Fire Lord Sozien."

"So?" Sokka questioned.

"So their story proves that anyone is capable of great good or great evil," Aang said.

"Do you really think friendships can really last more than one lifetime?" Toph asked.

"I don't see why not," Aang responded. Aang, Katara, and Toph all held hands.

Sokka wrapped his hand around his chin and shut his eyes. "Well, scientifically speaking…"

"Oh Sokka, just hold hands," Katara told him. Her older brother quickly grabbed her hand without moving out of his set pose.

-K-

Korra and her friends had quickly finished off the remaining Warring Fire members that had attacked the town. Korra, Jinora, and Bolin had used their bending to put out the fires that were started in the struggle the five members of team Avatar had then gathered together in the middle of the town.

"I don't understand why are you helping us?" Korra questioned the two who had previously attacked them.

Bolin had grabbed his brother with one arm and pointed at him. "Can you believe Mako says he remembers who we are?"

Korra leaned forward with her a curious look on her face. "Wait, you guys got your memories back?"

"Well, sort of," Mako said.

"Its fragmented, but he remembers when we were a team in the pro-bending area," Bolin interrupted.

Jinora looked over at Asami. "Is it the same for you?"

Asami looked down at Jinora. "Yes, I don't remember much, but I do remember we were a team and friends. We came back here to stop something from happening."

Bolin balled up his fist that wasn't wrapped around Mako. "Yeah, the Fire Nation from winning the war."

Korra stepped into the middle of the ground with her arms partially spread out. "We're heading to find Aang and keep him safe."

"Wait, you're actually going to go meet up with the previous Avatar?" Mako questioned.

Korra placed her hand on her head and gestured her other hand around as she talked. "It's not like we're planning a meet and greet we just need to keep him in our site so Warring Fire doesn't get the chance to kill him."

"Of course, but how are you going to find him he could be anywhere in the past," Mako said.

"Not anywhere the Fire Nation," Jinora said. "We figured out that Ba Sing Se has already fallen and we're pretty sure that the solar eclipse hasn't happened yet so we're sure they are traveling to meet up with their invasion force."

"I see," Mako said.

"Then we should get going," Asami said. "The more time we waste the further they get away."

"You're right," Korra replied. "Let's move." The five time travelers quickly ran toward the port to catch a boat.

-K-

In a tent several miles away from the port village a general in Fire Nation armor sat in a throne chair. A Warring Fire soldier ran into the tent and bowed to him. "General Lee, your spies have joined the Avatar."

The general smirked. "Good."

-Please Comment-


	7. Full Moon and No Sun

Full Moon and No Sun

The moon was bright and full in the night sky. Katara froze Aang to a tree in the middle of the forest. "Sorry, Aang."

"That's ok."

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara," Hama the creepy Southern Waterbending puppet master said. "And don't let them hurt each other." Hama crossed her hands to bloodbend Sokka and Aang out of the ice Katara wrapped them in and had them charging toward each other with Sokka's blade pointing straight for Aang. Both boys were screaming.

"No!" Katara freed them with her own bending, stopping them before they could connect. They looked to make sure they had full control of their bodies while Hama's body was constrained. Katara gently lowered the woman down with her own bloodbending.

Toph showed up with the kidnapped villagers.

-K-

Out in the ocean Korra and Mako stood on the deck of the ship they had borrowed from the port village. "I forgot how slow old boats were compared to our own," Korra said. She had her arms on the railing.

Mako placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll catch up with Aang and his friends soon."

Korra looked up at the moon. "At least there is a beautiful full moon tonight."

Mako slid his eyes in Korra's direction. "Yeah, at least there's that." The firebender placed his other hand behind his back with his palm up. He created a flame in his hand. All the need was just another second with the Avatar not looking and he could take her out.

Asami walked out to the deck to see what the firebender was planning. Her eyes opened wide and then turned to a cold demeanor. "So what are you two up to?"

Mako putted out the fire he was holding and turned around with Korra. "Oh hey, Asami. We were just looking at the moon," Korra answered.

"That's nice," Asami said. "Mako, can I talk to you for a minute I need some help in the engine room."

"Sure." He followed after Asami who headed inside.

Korra turned around to look at the moon and took a breath to relax.

Asami and Mako entered the girl's room with Mako, shutting the door behind him. "What were you thinking out there?" Asami questioned

Mako leaned up against the door, folding his arms across his chest. "I was thinking I'm tired of playing the nice guy. I just want to be rid of that annoying girl and her friends. Why did you stop me? She would have never saw it coming."

Asami turned around to face him. She stuck her arms out to the side. "In case you forgot waterbenders are stronger at night especially when there is a fully moon and we're surrounded by water it's you who wouldn't of stand a chance. Besides our orders were to not attack until they lead us to Aang and his gang."

Mako shifted his eyes to the side in annoyance. "I know, but it's so frustrating."

Asami walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek to get his attention. "It's frustrating for me too. Still we can do this for the Fire Lord's glory."

Mako smiled down at her. "You're right, what would I do without you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and locked his lips with hers. Their eyes descended shut for a moment. Moonlight shined through the window behind them radiating the scene.

They broke their kiss, gazing at each other lovingly. "Blow your top and get killed by the Avatar." Mako slightly chuckled.

-K-

Days later Aang was going crazy from his lack of sleep and nightmares of the Fire Lord. "I dreamed that Sokka couldn't climb up a hill fast enough so the enemy got him," Aang said.

"That's ridiculous I'm a great climber, Aang," Sokka assured him.

Aang pointed over to a hill. "Then climb that hill, climb it fast!" While Sokka was mumbling as he climbed the hill Aang continued to make everyone crazy with his wild dreams.

-K-

Korra and Bolin were sitting on the side of the deck of the boat. They were trying to fight off boredom of being on the ship by talking about random things.

Mako came out from under the ship to stand right in front of them. "Hey I was just going over our route with Jinora and Asami. Are you sure we should be taking this longer route around to get to the meeting spot where Avatar Aang and his troops will be meeting for the invasion."

Korra stood up. "We don't have a choice we can't afford to run into any Fire Nation ships and lead them to the invasion," Korra said. The idea was actually Raava's, but Korra had told them the best route before they left.

"Right." Mako looked away.

"Don't worry, Mako," Bolin said. "We'll catch up with Aang and make sure he beats that nasty Fire Lord." He punched his fist into his hand.

"We shouldn't be that far from the Fire Nation continent," Korra said.

"I know, I guess I'm just a little bit anxious," Mako said.

"Really? You're usually the cool one?" Korra questioned. She had a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, well I'm not fully myself yet," Mako reminded her.

"Oh, right," Korra apologized.

-K-

Sokka leaped on top of Appa who was decked out in armor. He pulled out his black space sword and pointed it forward. "Charge!" The invasion of the Fire Nation was fully underway. And Sokka was now leading the force since his father was injured.

Meanwhile Aang had flew on ahead t the city on his newly fashion glider. He ate out of the food compartment. "Mmm, that was handy." He then landed on top of the dominated volcano that held the Capital City. He saw no one down there. "That's strange."

Aang took off on his glider again to fly to the Fire Lord's castle. Aang busted open the doors prepared for battle, but to his horror he discovered that the Fire Lord and everyone else was gone. "Fire Lord Ozai, where are you!?"

-K-

Jinora pointed out toward the sky. "Look." The four teenagers gathered around Jinora at the front of the boat to look into the sky. The eclipse was just about to start.

"Looks like we were off by a couple of days," Mako said.

Bolin looked over at the others. "So what do we do now?"

"We don't have a choice we'll just have to get ahead of the past if we want to catch up with Aang," Korra said, looking down.

"How?" Asami questioned.

"By going to the West Air Temple."

-Please Comment-


	8. Beytral

Betrayal

"Uh, how much longer do we have to go?" Bolin complained. The group was walking across the plains of the Fire Nation land. They had to ditch their boat so as not to gather attention. They had been heading toward the Western Air Temple since the day of the invasion it was the only way they would be able to catch up with Aang and his friends who had the advantage of traveling on Appa.

Jinora looked over at the earthbender. "Don't worry, Bolin. We should be able to get there by this afternoon."

Bolin slumped his shoulder with his eyes closed halfway in annoyance. "That long, my feet are going to fall off by then."

"So we just have to keep heading straight if we want to run into this temple?" Mako questioned.

"Not exactly," Jinora stated. "The Western Air Temple is underneath a cliff. We're have to climb down in order to reach it."

"Is that so?" Mako said. He and Asami stopped where they were while the others continued walking. They both shifted their eyes toward each other. Asami putted on her glove while Mako pointed two fingers out toward the ground. A spark snapped out of his fingertips.

Bolin gazed back annoyed. "Come on, Mako. I'm tired too, but-" He spotted what the two were about to do as Mako swung his arm around to form lightning and Asami charged forward toward Korra. "Watch out!" Bolin quickly bent the ground to launch Korra and Jinora into the air.

Mako's lightning shot through the risen rock, blasting it apart. Korra and Jinora flipped through the air and landed softly on the ground with their airbending. They had landed to face Asami and Mako. "Bolin, what did you do that for?" Korra questioned.

Bolin pointed at Mako and Asami. "There still evil, Mako just tried to shoot you full of lightning."

Korra looked in shock at the wrathful looking firebender. "No."

Mako let out a battle cry. He thrust his other fist forward and launched a fire blast.

-K-

Zuko tackled Katara to the ground at the Western Air Temple just before rocks could crash down on top of her. They rolled around on the ground with Zuko on top of the water tribe girl. She glared up at the ex-fire prince. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping rocks from crushing you," Zuko answered.

"Well I'm not crush now get off," Katara said. She climbed out from under the sixteen year old.

"You're welcome," he replied.

-K-

"I thought you remembered who we were?" Korra questioned.

"We did, a water tribe girl, air nomad, and earth kingdom idiot who should have never existed," Asami said.

"If you think we would be fooled by those false memories that you caused from changing the past you were wrong," Mako said.

"Those aren't false memories they're who you truly are," Korra insisted.

Mako hutched his shoulders. "Like I would ever team up with a Water Tribe girl."

Jinora readied her staff. "We've beat you before and we'll do it again."

"You're right about that," Asami said. "That's why we waited until we got here." She pointed up to the sky. Bolin, Jinora, and Korra looked up to see five airships approaching from behind Mako and Asami.

"We joined the Warring Fire before we joined up with you and they've been following us this entire time from a distance," Asami explained. "And you actually thought you saved that port town. The real army came in and destroyed it after we left."

Korra's eyes opened wide. Her pupils trembled and she was frozen in place at the complete and utter betrayal she felt from her former friends. She trusted them despite their lack of memories because of who they were. They had saved her life several times before and helped her to stop the Equalist and even her evil uncle.

"Mako, do you really want to be a part of destroying the world?" his brother questioned.

Mako looked over at his brother. "The world isn't destroyed. It's better than ever. Everyone is Fire Nation and my family is together and proud of the work I'm doing. Not like the future you're trying to create where one of my own kills my parents."

Bolin stared in shock.

"So is that it!?" Korra yelled. "You're parents didn't die so you betray us and your own brother? Is that the same reason why you're doing this, Asami?" She understood their pain, how they must have felt to lose their parents she had almost lost her parents too and did everything she could to keep them safe, but she could never dream of turning on her friends to do it. Not when it would kill millions of innocent people and wipe out cultures all in the same breath.

"I already told all of you that I don't have a brother," Mako said coldly. "Besides, I was annoyed by this group the second I laid eyes on it." Mako created fire draggers in his hands. He took up a fighting position.

Korra shut her eyes. A tear ran down one side as she prepared herself to fight the two traitors. "You really aren't the Mako and Asami we knew." Memories of their friendship flashed through Korra's mind. "Until we right the past we can't ever trust you two again."

She opened her eyes half-way. She thrust her fists together forward in combination to shoot a fire blast that tore through the rock Bolin brought up to come at Mako and Asami. Mako broke the fire blast with one shift movement.

-K-

Blue fire shot down at Zuko from Azula. Zuko blocked each blast from his sister as he moved in closer to fight her.

-K-

Korra slammed her fist on the ground to create a crater that knocked Asami and Mako back. Bolin leaped up and kicked out his feet one after the other to launch two boulders at the two teenagers. Mako cut them down after he rolled back on his feet with swift fire chops from his hand.

Asami slowed her descent back by grabbing the ground with her glove. Mecha tanks were lowered down from the airships along with firebenders. The mecha tanks drove forward shooting their claws toward Bolin and Korra.

Jinora flew up in the air and used her airbending to twist some of the lines that were lowering the soldiers so they would fall to the ground unconscious. Asami didn't take too kindly to this. She ran over to Jinora as she landed and instantly started to attack.

She thrust her glove at the girl over and over again as Jinora dodge in the typical airbending style. Jinora tried to counter attack, but Asami left her little space or time to do any such thing.

Korra knocked a few mecha tanks over with her earthbender. She ran over to Jinora to help her out. Just when Asami was about to shock the girl with her glove Korra shot up a rock between the two to have the glove hit it instead.

Korra came up behind Jinora when the glove blasted the rock apart with an intense wave of light. "Those gloves don't have that kind of power," Korra stated.

Asami balled up her fist in the glove and smiled. "I added a few upgrades." She opened up the glove to release a burst of fire from the circle.

Elsewhere the bending brothers were facing off. Mako threw fire punch after punch at Bolin as Bolin flipped back and tossed rocks at him. Mako lifted his leg in an arch kick with flames trailing behind it to knock one rock away then spun around and shot a fire ball through a back kick that sent Bolin rolling back into the crater.

Mako got to the edge of the crater. He sucked in as much air as he could store in his lungs and blew out a gigantic dragon breath of flames into the crater that set the entire thing ablaze. Mako looked through the flames, shifting his eyes back and forth. "Where did he go?"

_Mako leaned up against Naga in the park of Republic City as he sat next to Korra. He lifted up his scarf over his mouth with a depress look on his face. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If something happened to him…"_

"Bolin," Mako said weakly with trembling eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head to snap himself out of his tailspin. He opened his eyes to see nothing but the crater of flames he created. "Is he really gone?"

Deep in the burning flames Bolin kneeled safely behind a rock wall he managed to erect. The sleeves on his coat had been burned off from the flames along with having a few burn marks. The earthbender took a breath. "I hope this works." He placed his hand on the wall he created and then raised his other fist into the air.

Rocks burst out of the ground and surrounded Bolin like a rough fitted suit of armor. He spun around and kicked the rock wall forward. The wall flew up toward Mako. Mako easily destroyed it with his standard fire blast.

When the wall was broken away Mako was shocked to see that Bolin had launched himself into the air. Bolin came down directly in front of the firebender and threw his right fist directly at Mako's chest, blasting the rocks that surrounded that hand into him that had Mako bounce across the ground.

Bolin's victory didn't last long however as two other firebenders came from the side to blast Bolin down and knocked off his earth base armor. They were about to strike again when they heard Mako say stop. They looked over at police officer.

Mako stood back up, tossing his hands to the side. "That earthbender is mine. Focus on the Avatar and her friend."

Korra went into her Avatar state, raising herself up in an air sprout. She twisted around and threw an air slice at one of the airships that cut it down. The attack continued to the next airship directly beside it to have them both come crashing down.

Firebenders fired shoots up at the Avatar in an effort to stop them. Jinora took a few down with a quick air swipe from her leg that tripped them. Korra blocked the other ones by raising rocks into the air. She then tossed a few back at them to knock them over with the massive boulders that knocked them unconscious.

Korra then proceeded by shooting down another aircraft down with a powerful Avatar fire blast that had it crash into half of the mecha tanks that were tempting to capture Korra in their grasp.

Asami continued to attack Jinora, releasing small waves of fire and electricity. Jinora kept her guard up just as she was taught by her father and used wind currents to continue to avoid the attack before she blasted the rich girl back.

Bolin kicked a rock into Mako's knee that had him tumble over. Mako didn't let such a thing stop his wrath. He created a fire whip and caught his brother's leg, pulling him down onto his butt. He followed up by punching a fire blast at Bolin. Bolin tried to create a wall, but he was too late and the rising rock broke apart and he fell back to hit his head that knocked him out.

Korra blasted the forth ship down with an air blast that took down more of the Warring Fire's ground forces. Korra was then shot in the back by a blast of fire from above. Korra fell out of the Avatar state, crashing to the ground.

Jinora looked back. "Korra."

Asami made it up to the girl and slammed the glove on the girl's shoulder, shocking her. Jinora let out a horrifying scream just before she collapsed. Asami turned the glove around with an evil smirk on her lips.

Korra looked over at the young airbender girl. "Jinora." She then looked over at the unconscious Bolin as Mako closed in on him with a bum knee. Flaming draggers were in his hands. "Bolin." She had to do something to save her friends, but she was weak from her fall.

"It truly is a shame," a cold voice said from behind her. Korra looked back to see a Warring Fire nation member dressed as a Fire Nation general. He had dark black hair that sweep back, piercing gold eyes, a rough, but youthful face of a young man, and had a body that was clearly built for combat. His arms were behind his back. "If only I used lightning instead of fire I could have killed you in the Avatar state."

"Who are you?" Korra questioned.

"Me? I'm General Lee, leader of the Warring Fire," the man stated. "The great grandson of Admiral Zhao a person who your previous predecessor Avatar Aang killed." Several firebenders surrounded Korra and Jinora prepared to attack.

"We're not going to kill them yet," General Lee said. The others looked at the general confused. "She's not in the Avatar state so she'll only be reincarnated if we kill her now. I plan to have her active the state and kill her then."

"There's no way I'm going to let that happen," Korra announced as strong as she could.

"You'll be surprise what I can accomplish," General Lee spoke. Take her and her friends into the ship and then go after the past Team Avatar."

"Yes, sir!" the Warring Fire shouted in triumph.

Mako glared at his brother for a moment. He then picked up his unconscious brother's body and placed his arm over his shoulders. Two firebenders took Korra by her arms and dragged her toward the ship while another took Jinora.

-K-

Zuko fell through the air after being blasted off the Fire Nation airship. Appa then flew around with Aang and the gang with Katara grabbing Zuko just in the knick of the time to pull him aboard. They looked as Azula plummeted downward.

"She's not going to make it," Zuko said with a small bit of concern in his voice. Suddenly Azula shoot herself toward the cliff with her blue flames to save herself at the very last moment. Her hair blew in the wind. "Of course she did."

Appa flew the gang off away from the Fire Nation airships.

-K-

Back in the present, Tenzin's family and Lin's troops continued the fight despite them losing ground. Tenzin blew a couple men back while Lin hit one back with an earth pillar. Bumi went in to punch at firebender.

The ex-commander's hand fazed right through the man's gut. Bumi looked in shock while the man looked down at it curiously. Bumi nervously smiled at the man as he smiled devilish at the oldest of Aang's children. "Looks like times really starting to catch up with you. You're fading away." The man punched Bumi back, knocking him across the fortress the warehouse had turned into.

-K-

Deep in the back of the last Warring Fire airship Korra was constrained by chains attached to the walls. Her mouth was covered as well to keep her from breathing fire or blowing wind. She was barely conscious. Bolin and Jinora were in chains on the ground in front of Korra.

Korra couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself and her friends into. She was entrusted by the future, needed by the past, and she was now captured by the enemy. "Why did I choose to trust them?" Korra passed out a second later. The Warring Fire airship flew forward toward the Eastern Air Temple.

-Please Comment-


	9. Ember Island

Ember Island

_Korra got out of the Satocar that Asami was drove on the test course. She took off her helmet. "Wow, for a second there I didn't think we were going to make it."_

_ Asami stepped out of the car next, tossing her hair back. "Well, sometimes you can't be afraid to mix things up."_

_ "I was wrong about you," Korra said._

Asami shook her head to bring her head back to reality. She was leaned against a wall inside the airship with one foot up and her arms folded across her chest. She looked over at the other members of the Warring Fire. "How much longer until we reach the Western Air Temple?"

"In about ten more minutes," one of the crew men informed her.

In the back of the ship, Korra and her friends were tied and bounded. Jinora slowly started to see Bolin staring at her. He opened his eyes wide with excitement. "Hey, you're awake," he said cheerfully.

Jinora looked around the dark room. "Where are we?"

"Where in the Warring Fire's aircraft," Bolin said. He looked up toward Korra. "Korra's awake too, but she's sort of tied up."

Jinora looked up at the weaken Avatar. The eighteen year old looked like a shell of her former self. Jinora tried to move her hands, but she could barely rotate her wrist. "If I could just bend enough air, maybe I could…"

She spun her hand around the best she could under the circumstances and then threw an air slash toward the right wall that that held one of Korra's arms. Hope instantly rose inside of Korra. She opened up the water skin the firebenders failed to take from her.

Korra waterbended the water to wrap around the other chain that held her arm and blew on it to freeze it. She yanked on it as hard as she could, scattering it. She then broke the chains on her legs with fire, before ripping out her gag.

Korra continued by freeing her friends with her firebending. Bolin got on his knees. He stretched his arms out toward Korra. "Korra, I love you." He wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Korra pushed Bolin back. "Easy, Bolin. We need to get out of here and help, Aang."

"But how are we going to do that?" Bolin questioned. "This place is filled with Warring Fire members plus Mako and Asami."

Korra looked down. "I know that, but this is a one level airship so if we use a surprise attack we should be able to take over the ship. Bolin, I need you to open up the hatch while Jinora and I take care of the men."

"You got it."

Korra stood up. She closed her eyes while she placed her fist together. She opened her eyes to reveal that she was in the Avatar sate. She swiftly moved her hands around and thrust them forward. A wind blast shot forward, breaking down the door.

The door slammed into half a dozen soldiers. The other soldiers turned in their direction. Bolin leaped out to get over to the side where the lever was. Firebenders fired punches at the boy as he rolled and avoided the strikes.

Korra slammed a man into the ceiling with her airbending while Jinora blew more back to hold them off. Bolin pulled the level to open up the back hatch. Korra and Jinora didn't waste any time while Mako and Asami came at them. They airbend the crew and soldiers out of the hatch down toward the mecha tanks they had on the ground along with their foot soldiers.

It didn't take the group long to rid the aircraft of the Warring Fire members. Bolin then took the wheel as they already knew about Korra's driving skill and Asami had been giving him lessons. "What do we do now?"

Korra looked out toward the hatch. "I'll try to distract them using my earthbending."

"From this height?" Bolin questioned.

"I'll use the Avatar state, just get us out of here," Korra said. She ran back toward the hatch.

Bolin saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

Korra ran back toward the hatch to look at the Warring Fire members that were about to attack. She closed her eyes and placed her fists together, concentrating. She opened her eyes to reveal her Avatar state.

-K-

Bumi took a few steps back. He gazed down as his left arm disappeared right before his eyes. "Ah, I'm becoming a ghost of my former self."

Kya threw a wave of water at one firebender to knock him down. "Concentrate, Bumi. We can't afford to lose her." She turned around to face another charging firebender when her hand became transparent.

Tenzin felt a daze inside his head.

-K-

Back in the past, night had set with the moon out and shinning. Korra stood on the front of the boat she and her friends had 'borrowed' from a Fire Nation town after abandoning the aircraft that was making them too noticeable after breaking away from the Warring Fire. They were now heading toward Ember Island where Aang and his friends would be staying until the day of Sozien's comet. Lucky for them old team Avatar had already left the Western Air Temple.

Bolin came out on the deck. He walked up behind the Avatar, who was staring out at the sea. Her arms were folded over the wooden railing. Bolin moved beside Korra to see she had a blank look in her eyes. He placed his arm on the railing. "So how are we doing?"

Korra gazed down at the water with a disheartened look in her eyes. "I don't know if we can do this?"

"What are you talking about?" Bolin questioned. He stretched his arm out toward the sea. "All we need to do is meet up with Aang and end the war."

Korra faced Bolin. "How!? We can't even protect ourselves, how are we going to protect them. We don't even have Mako and Asami to back us up." She folded her arms across her chest in frustration and anger at her own short comings.

Bolin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder to get her attention. "Look we may not have my brother, Asami, the metalbending police force, Tenzin and his siblings, and have an entire army of firebenders after us including Mako and Asami."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Korra questioned. "Because you're not doing a very good job." She stared the earthbender directly in the eyes.

Bolin gestured his hand over to the side. "My point is despite that we've fought up till now and won. You beat Amon even when he stole your bending and took down your evil uncle when he destroyed Raava and took your connection to the past Avatars away. You're the smartest, bravest, strongest, kindest person in the world Korra. You'll find away to do this and you have me and Jinora's support." He gave her a small smile.

Korra hugged Bolin. "Thank you, Bolin."

Bolin hugged her back. "You're welcome."

-K-

The next day Aang and his friends were outside in front of the Fire Lord's summer house. "Alright, Aang. Let's get into the courtyard and start working on your firebending training." The ex fire prince swung his arm toward the house.

"Wait." Toph faced down toward the road and pointed. "Someone's coming."

Katara looked over at Zuko. "I thought you said no one would look for us here?"

"No one should," Zuko said. He stepped forward.

"We need to get out of here," Aang said.

Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Wait a second, Aang. Look." The group looked down the road to see a water tribe dress girl running toward them.

"Is that girl from the water tribe?" Zuko questioned.

"Wat is someone from the Water Tribe doing here?" Toph questioned.

Korra stopped right in front of the group. She bent over, touching her knees, catching her breath. She looked up at the group, who stared back at her confuse.

"Who are you?" Aang questioned.

Toph pointed forward. "Two more people are coming."

"We have to get out of here before the Fire Nation shows up," Sokka said.

Korra stood up straight and held out her hand for them to stop. "Wait, those people are my friends. We're here to help."

"What are Water Tribe members doing in the Fire Nation?" Zuko questioned.

"I don't know if we can handle anymore members," Aang said. "We're in hiding while I finish my training."

Korra placed her hand on her chest. "I'm not just another water tribe girl."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It'll be easier to show you." Korra stepped a few feet away from the group. She took a breath and closed her eyes. She opened her glowing white eyes. Korra rose up to everyone's surprise in an air spout. She then continued by shooting out a wave flames, rose and lowered the ground around her and finally raised a wave out of the ocean that slammed into the shore.

Korra lowered herself to the ground and released the Avatar state. Everyone was wide eye and jaws dropped. Sokka pointed at her. "You just bent every element."

"That's right," Korra said. "My name is Korra." She walked back toward the group with her hand over her chest. "And I'm the Avatar."

Aang placed his hand on his chest. "But I'm the Avatar."

"But she can also bend all four elements," Sokka said while pointing at the girl.

"Is it possible to have two Avatars?" Toph asked.

"I've never heard of such a thing?" Katara said.

"Let me explain, I'm the Avatar that comes after you, Aang," Korra said.

"But, I'm still here." Aang looked around himself while patting himself down to make sure he was still alive. He pitched his cheek. He then pointed to himself. "See still here."

"I'm not from this time," Korra answered. "I'm actually from seventy-one years in the future."

"But if that's true why are you here now?" Zuko questioned. "And how did you get here?"

"Through a time machine," Korra answered.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted. The group looked behind Korra to see Bolin and Jinora running up to the house.

Sokka pointed to the two people. "Did those people come from the future too?"

"That's right," Korra said. Bolin and Jinora stopped behind Korra. Korra gestured to each of them as she introduce them. "These are my friends, Bolin and Jinora. They're earth and airbenders."

Jinora looked over at Korra. "Korra, are you sure you should be telling them all this."

Korra looked over at the young airbender. "We can't afford to have them not trust us if we're going to help them stop the war."

"Wait, you came back to help us?" Toph questioned.

"Does that mean we failed?" Aang asked.

Bolin waved his hands in front of himself. "No, no of course not."

"Then why did you come back to help?" Sokka questioned.

"What I meant to say original you didn't fail, but now you did fail, and we're here to stop you guys from failing…" Bolin rattled off.

Korra placed her hand in front of Bolin's face. "Maybe I should tell them."

"Oh, yeah good call."

Korra focused back on Aang's group and explained. "What he means is in the original timeline you all saved the world from the Fire Nation, but a group in our time called the Warring Fire created a time machine to alter the past where you all lose so we broke into their warehouse we learned about it and traveled back and time to fix what they changed so we've been fighting them while we searched for you guys to keep you safe until you end the war."

The old Avatar gang just stared with blank expressions on their faces while they listened to the explanation. "So does that mean you're going to be our bodyguards?" Toph questioned.

"Well basically," Korra said. "We'll do everything we can to keep the Warring Fire away from you."

Aang looked at his friends then back at Korra and took a step forward. He placed his hand over his fist in front of him. He gave her a polite bow. "Thank you for all your help, Avatar Korra."

Korra copied Aang's motion. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh, Avatar Aang."

-Please Comment-


	10. Ambush on Ember Island

Ambush on Ember Island

Crash!

The entire summer house of the fire lord shook like an earthquake. Toph sat up in her bed, opening her eyes. "We'll under attack," she shouted.

Aang and Korra's teams ran out into the courtyard. Each of them took up a fighting stance as they saw mecha tanks fall out of the night sky and landed in the back of the courtyard. Chi blockers and firebenders also landed on the roofs of the house and grounds.

"It's the Warring Fire," Korra said.

"They must have followed the story to find us here," Jinora responded. The group had already informed Aang and his friends about how everyone in the present knew of how they ended the hundred year war and it was just a matter of finding what point of time they were at to find out where the gang was.

Chi blockers tossed electrical cords at the group. Everyone but Toph dodged the attacks and charged forward to attack. Toph bent the ground a few feet in front of her to form a sharp pillar that caught the cord that was coming for her. She then launched it forward into one of the soldiers.

Toph then took a strong stance to root herself to the ground. She swiftly bent pillars and rocks out of the ground and blasted them at her enemy or sent them flying into the air with a simple kick of her heel.

Aang and Jinora charged toward a mecha tank. Mecha tank claws flew out toward the two team Avatars. Aang ducked under the claw. He then spun his staff around and launched a wind slice that knocked the tank in front of him back into the wall. Jinora followed up with a powerful wind blast that knocked over the tank, crumbling the wall.

Firebenders stepped forward and punched blast of fire out at the group. Zuko moved ahead of his friends and broke the flames apart with a solid sweep of his hands. Katara moved behind him and shoot a stream of water from her pouch.

Korra slammed her feet on the ground and raise the ground below the rest of the group that fired at them, knocking them over. Bolin hit a few more Warring Fire members by chucking chunks of rocks at them like earth disk.

Toph followed up the others attack by shooting the wall on the right into a group of firebenders that were coming at them. Fire then rained down toward the group that quickly ducked and avoided so they wouldn't get hit.

Aang looked back to the roof of the house to see more firebenders and chi blockers sliding down off cords to airships, landing on the roof. The airbender shoot rocks up to counter the fire attacks and knocked a few benders down.

Cords fly around Katara and Zuko's arms pulling them in either direction so they couldn't bend. The two struggled to break free as four chi blockers stood on either side of them. "Let us go," Katara demanded. More blockers landed in front of them, ready to strike them down with a few jabs.

A boomerang sliced through the air, knocking down two of the chi blockers that were holding Katara and Zuko, freeing up one of their arms. They quickly turned on the other chi blockers that held them releasing fire and water fury. Sokka caught his boomerang while he stood on one knee with a smug look on his face.

"Sokka, watch out!" Suki warned. Sokka then saw two firebenders running toward him. He let out a girlish scream. Suki leaped over Sokka and took both out by slamming her feet into their chest. They flew back across the ground.

A smoke bomb landed on the ground, exploding. A thick mist surrounded the two non benders before slowly disappearing. Sokka and Suki looked around them and their own bodes to see that they were wet. "Why would firebenders use a bomb made out of water?" Suki questioned.

"For this," a chilling voice grabbed their attention. They turned around to see Asami land before them from the roof with her glove at the ready. Before the other two could react she slammed the glove down on the puddle of water, shocking both of them.

Korra tackled the two out of the attack just before they could pass out. Asami was then launched by Toph into a wall. Katara turned around to see her brother and Suki on the ground. "Sokka." A fire blast shot behind her without her noticing.

Zuko blocked the blast then looked back at Katara. "Pay attention, or you're going to get hurt."

Katara looked back at the fire prince. "But Sokka and Suki are hurt."

Bolin lifted up an earth wall between them and the enemy. He then gazed back at the water tribe girl. "Go ahead and help them out. We'll hold them off." He then began punching the wall, shooting off chucks of rock at the firebenders that were blasting fire at the wall.

Katara ran toward the injured party that Korra was already healing them. Scattered around her enemies and friends alike were fighting in destructive battles that lighting up the sky with fire, earth, and weapons. The ground was lifted and thrown by their earthbenders. Katara slid in beside her brother and placed her hands over him, using her healing waterbending.

Mako and several other firebenders landed on the walls in front of the group. Mako caught sight of the group while the others were battling the mecha tanks and soldiers. The firebenders moved their fingers around to create lightning.

Bolin pointed at the line of firebenders. "Mako! Lightning Attacks!" Toph immediately reacted by bending a dome of earth around the entire group and lowered the floor below them. The lightning blast shot at the dome, shooting holes through it.

"You can't escape us," a firebender stated. They then began releasing fire blast on the dome.

Inside the dome, Bolin sat against the wall near him as Korra and Katara finished healing Sokka and Suki. The two became conscious again and sat up. Crashes could be heard just outside the dome as pebbles broke off the ceiling onto the ground.

"What happened?" Sokka said as he placed his hand on his head.

"You got knocked out," Katara informed him. "But I thought only people in Zuko's family knew how to bend lightning."

"It's a lot more popular in the future," Jinora said.

"Oh, just great any more popular bending arts in the future?" Sokka questioned.

"Metalbending," Bolin chimed in.

Toph faced in Bolin's direction. "Hey, before those guys attack you said someone's name. Mako."

"Yeah." The pro-earthbender shrugged his shoulders. "He's my brother."

"Wait, why is your brother trying to kill us?" Zuko questioned.

Korra looked over at Zuko. "His memories were altered when we came back to the past. Now he believes in the cause of the Warring Fire."

"Is that why he's a firebender?" Katara questioned.

"No, he's always been a firebender," Bolin answered. A lightning blast cut through the rock beside Bolin. The boy lifted his arm away from the area frighten. He let out a small yelp.

"What!?" Toph shouted.

"There from a multicultural family," Jinora said. "Our friend Asami is also on their side."

"Who's Asami?" Sokka asked.

"The girl that knocked you two out," Korra answered.

"But they're really nice," Bolin assured them. "You know when they're not acting like crazy Warring Fire members.

More rocks crumbled around them. Aang putted his hands on his head. "What are we going to do? We can't even get to Appa with all those soldiers out there." Several more cracks appeared in the structure along with a mecha tank claw that hit down in the middle of the group.

"I don't think there is a way out of this," Sokka said.

"That's not true," Korra said. "Our teams never won because we had the greatest numbers. We've won because we've had the best fighters and we still have that, including two Avatars." She wrapped her arm around Aang.

The others looked at her for a moment and nodded their heads and agreed. Aang looked up at the older Avatar. "So what's your plan?"

"Plan?" Korra repeated. The water tribe girl rolled her eyes up for a second to think. "I know." She focused back on the group. "Toph, you can sense all the enemies out there, right?"

Toph folded her arms across her chest and nodded. "Of course."

"Great, then using your earthbending you'll take down the ground soldiers where ever they show up along with Bolin and his light footed earthbending," Korra started. "Meanwhile Zuko and Katara will take out the mecha tanks."

"Shouldn't Toph take out the tanks?" Katara said. "She is a metalbender."

"Mecha tanks are too pure to be bent even by someone like Toph," Korra explained. "But they can be broken down by bending water into their pipes and lightning strikes."

"But I can't shoot lightning," Zuko responded.

"But you can redirect it." Korra got a smirk on her face and Zuko nodded, understanding. She then focused on Aang and Jinora. "Aang and Jinora can use their airbending to attack the enemy as they leave their aircrafts so they can't launch surprise attacks on us."

"Um, what us and you?" Suki questioned. She pointed to herself and Sokka.

Korra slid her eyes to the two non benders of the group. "Do you think you can get your hands on those gloves they used on you? If you can use them against them."

"Got ya," Suki said with smile.

Korra then focused on the entire group. "I'll provide back up for anyone who needs it, but first we'll need a distraction to throw them off balance. Toph, do you think you can do that?"

Toph stood up straight. "I'm all over it." She slid her feet into a solid stance and moved her hands slowly up. She instantly bent the earth dome around them to shoot out in every direction to knock back several Warring Fire members while also raising the ground the team stood on back to its original level.

-Please Comment-


	11. Korra's Weakness

Korra's Weakness

Toph instantly started bending the ground to launch Warring Fire members into the air. The men screamed.

Bolin leaped forward, quickly swinging his flat hands across several times in secession. Tiles from the roof flew off, raining down on the soldiers, knocking dozens of them down. Others used their firebending to break the flying tiles that came at them. They only ended up getting hit by higher flying tiles that knocked them flat on their backs or their sides.

Toph continued to earthbend, trapping some in the ground while throwing others into the air. Mako set his sights on the blind girl. He launched a lightning bolt straight at her. Zuko was more than ready, getting directly in front of the attack and redirecting it at one of the mecha tanks.

Mako looked at the sight in shock then glared back at Zuko. He clenched his teeth. "You want to go again?" Zuko challenged. Mako created fire daggers in his hands at his side and leaped down. Zuko followed his lead by creating his own set of fire daggers.

The two lfirebenders charged for each other. They swung their draggers at each other as they ducked and dodge their opponent's. Zuko spun on the ground, breaking Mako's stance and dropping him to the ground.

Mako picked himself up and brought his daggers together, increasing their flames to form a sword. He swung the sword down that the fire prince sidestepped. The sword shot a wave of fire forward that hit the house.

Zuko kicked out his leg, shooting out a blast of fire.

Aang and Jinora avoided fire blasts as they flew up to the roofs. Aang landed on the roof that leaded to the courtyard. He spun his glider around to turn it back into a staff. Men turned in his direction. Aang swung his staff across to blast a gust of wind that sent the men flying off the house.

Jinora landed on the wall of the courtyard where the row of firebenders who were shooting lightning. Like her grandfather she turned her glider back into a staff with a swift spin and then swung it to send them flying into the trees that surrounded the estate.

Katara bent water out of the house and ran it as a stream toward the mecha tanks. She whipped around behind three of them to shoot the water into their pumps. The mecha tanks instantly shut down.

Bolin ran up to them and lifted up the ground below them to knock them down. More fire blast came from the right at Bolin. An earth wall rose up to protect him. Bolin still covered himself to protect himself.

Toph launched the men that attacked Bolin. "Don't let your guard down."

"Right," Bolin nervously responded. He looked around to see where he should attack next.

General Lee lowered himself down a cord toward the battlefield. Both Aang and Jinora spotted him and shot a wind blast toward him from opposite directions. General Lee simply spun a wheel of fire to counter both blast, jumping down onto the ground. Aang slapped himself on the side of the head. "Whoa!"

General Lee hit the ground. He stood up straight, looking at Korra as she took on more firebenders with her earthbending. Korra turned around to face the leader of the Warring Fire. "You!'

Korra balled up her fists and set a fire above them ready to attack.

"Mako!" the general yelled. Said firebender stopped his fight with Zuko and headed over toward Korra as three firebenders leaped in front of Zuko to cut him off. "Asami!" The girl stopped ganging up on Sokka and Suki with chi blockers and wielders of future industry gloves.

General Lee, Mako, and Asami all created a semi-circle around the female avatar. Korra looked in each of their directions, trying to figure out the best way to take them down without hurting them. "You're through, Avatar Korra," General Lee said.

An electric glove thrust forward at Suki, Suki ducked under the attack. She grabbed the man's arm and stripped him of the weapon. She slammed the glove on the man's shoulder, shocking him. The man collapsed as Suki putted the glove on.

She then turned around and shocked a second man who was coming at her. She disarmed the man and turned around toward Sokka who was fighting off more of the chi blockers with his space sword and trusty boomerang.

"Sokka, catch!" she shouted. She threw the other glove toward him. Sokka knocked half of the enemy numbers back with his sword. He quickly spun around and caught the weapon. He twisted back around and started to shock the enemy with the weapon.

"Oh, yeah," Sokka cheered. "That's what I'm talking about."

Korra shot a burst of water at Mako to knock him ahead of Lee. She then used a second shot of water at Asami pushing herbehind the two men. She moved in front of the three on a single knee. She rose a stream of water around herself and shot it forward, blasting all three back into the wall.

She stood up and gently moved her hands forward as she blew a cold breath, freezing them together. Mako glared straight at the Avatar when he remembered a similar thing happening at a pro-bending match. "Korra," he said weakly. He bit down on his teeth and shook his head to bring himself back to the other side.

Toph kicked her foot back to shoot a pillar up at to approaching firebenders that sent them flying into the roof. Two cords then flew through the air, wrapping around the twelve year old's arms and legs, dropping her to the ground, leaving her defenseless.

Zuko threw one firebender into another. The third firebender ran under the two that were flying back and shot a fire blast at the prince, sending him sliding backward on his back. More cords came spinning through the air, tying up the prince.

A cord shot forward, wrapping around Katara's hands. A firebender then landed beside her and shot her. Katara hit the ground unconscious and burned. Suki and Sokka also fell to the hands of chi blockers.

A chi blocker ran up behind Bolin. The blocker quickly jabbed up his spine, disabling his bending and dropping him to the ground in less than a minute. Jinora and Aang were grabbed by mecha tank claws, knocking them unconscious with eclectic waves.

"Aang, Jinora!" Korra created separate air slashes to knock back the machines, freeing the two airbenders. They hit the ground around Korra, leaving the eighteen year old the only one still able to fight. She was then blasted from behind by a fire blast, knocking her to the ground.

Korra managed to pick herself up on all fours. Her hair was disheveled with her hair accessories almost falling completely out of her hair. She looked around her seeing all the different members of the Warring Fire closing in on her and her friends.

Mako blew a breath of fire, melting the ice that held him, the general, and Asami. They landed on the ground and came toward the two Avatars. "Your journey has come to an end, Avatar. Both of your journeys," the general insisted.

Korra's eyes glowed white, going into the Avatar State. She slammed her fist to the ground, creating a wave with the earth. Everything in front of her flew into the air. The wall was busted through as man and machine flew down from the house.

Lee and several of his men rolled down hill. General Lee, Mako, and Asami managed to pick themselves back up on their feet. They stared up at Korra who was still in the Avatar state. "Leave this island now before I do more than simply knock you away," Korra warned through the Avatar voice.

"You think you can scare me off," General Lee spoke. He took a step forward.

"General Lee," Mako said. The general shifted his attention to the policeman. "Most of our men are too weak to continue. If the Avatar stops us before the comet arrives."

"We need to regroup for now," Asami butted in.

General Lee faced forward. Aang began to wake up a little, but was still too weak to get up. "Very well, we'll retreat for now. You win this round, Avatar, but you can forget winning this war once the comet has arrived we will be unstoppable, especially since I know about your other weakness of the Avatar State."

The airships above lowered down cords for the Warring Fire members to grab onto along with pulling up the mecha tanks. Korra returned to normal, falling on her knees. She watched as all the Warring Fire members re-boarded their ships and left the island.

Later, after the group recovered their senses and their bonded members were free they all gathered around each other. Aang looked up at Korra. "What did they mean your weakness in the Avatar state?"

"You remember, Aang if the Avatar dies in the avatar state the cycle ends," Sokka said.

"No, it was like General Lee was talking directly to Korra," Aang replied. "Like she has some kind of weakness that I don't."

Korra lowered her head down in shame. She let out a sigh. "I do."

"What's that?" Sokka questioned.

"My connection to the past Avatar's is gone," Korra said. Aang's team gasped in shock. "It was when I fought my uncle he destroyed Raava, thus ending my connection with all the Avatars before me, including you, Aang."

"Who's Raava?" Katara asked.

"You know, the light spirit that's connected to the Avatar to make the Avatar the Avatar," Bolin said. "But don't worry, Korra got Raava back. Just not her connections to her past lives."

"Seriously!?" Sokka and Katara said together.

"Well, I know one thing." Zuko looked out to the night sky. "We can't afford to stay here any longer."

-Please Comment-


End file.
